Divergent (Christina's pov)
by Lovedivergent
Summary: Hi! I'm writing to my first story. It is a fanfiction about divergent from Cristina's perspectif. I'm a 14 years old Dutch girl(i'm proud of my country) so my grammer is really bad :( i'm really sorry about that. I hope anyone likes my story so i don't write it for nobody. I don't own anything and if there's something please review or send a pm (Thank you so much for reading!) Xxxl
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone who is nice enough to read this! I just started writing my first story. I hope you like it. :p  
Xxx-ies love you all.

I look at myself in the mirror. I am tall with brown skin and short hair. I wear black pants and a white shirt; Candor clothes.

I think I am rather pretty, but I never say that to anyone. If someone says to me, "You're pretty." I lie and say, "I don't think I'm pretty." A lie is not Candor behavior. We are supposed to be the honest.

I lie to my friends and my parents. Not about important things, but still...I lie. I do not want to lie, but I do, anyway.

I walk into the dining room and see my parents; my little sister; and my cute, little dog waiting for me. I pick up my dog and hug him. He is so cute! Then, I sit down next to my sister at the table. We have hamburgers for dinner. Hamburgers are my favorite food. I make small talk with my father about school, and the aptitude test, and he talks about his work.  
The aptitude test. My stomach lurches at the thought. It is tomorrow. I am very nervous about my result. I really love my family and my friends, but I do not think that I belong here. I lie too often. I am not sure where I belong, but I know that it is not here.

*The Next Day*

Today is the day of the aptitude test. When I walk into the testing room, there is an Abnegation woman standing next to a big chair. She introduces herself as Alice. I barely squeak out a shaky "Hi," before going to sit in the chair. It looks like a dentist's chair. Alice hands me a strange liquid that looks and smells dirty. "Drink it," she says.  
"Alright." I do as she instructs. "Eww," I say, my face contorting to show my dislike for the awful taste of it. Then, my eyes close, involuntarily.

When I open my eyes, I am in a cafeteria. There are two boxes. One containing a knife, and one with some cheese. A woman says to me, "Chose." I do not like being told what to do, but I know that I have to choose. I take the knife, because I do not know why the hell someone would choose cheese over a knife. You would have to be some stupid, daydreaming, Amity hippie. I hate them.

The next thing I know, a rabid dog is running straight me. It's eyes flash with anger. It is not a sweet dog, like mine. I am not scared of it, so I take the knife and stab the dog. I have never used a knife to fight, before, but it goes very well. I swear at the dog and yell stupid things like, "I thought you would be a fighter!" But I never thought anything of him. A lie. Always a lie. The dog fall to the ground at my feet, and I squeeze my eyes shut.

After several more scenarios, I am back in the testing room. Alice smiles at me. I am not sure what she will say. I did not choose the cheese, but instead I chose the knife. I lied. I am hoping for Dauntless.

When Alice says, "Your results were Dauntless," a small smile tugs at the corners of my mouth. It is nice to hear. I was hoping to get Dauntless and I did. It is not hard to decide which faction I will choose tomorrow, at the Choosing Ceremony. It will, of course, be Dauntless.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you'll like it. Please review and follow etc. Xxx

At dinner, my family and I sit at the table and talk about the events of the day. "How was your aptitude test?" my sister asks. I really do not feel like talking about it. It was not an experience I would like to rehash. "It was fine," I lie. My mother, of course, catches me. "Really, you don't have to lie," she says. "You shouldn't ask about my result," I huff.

I am not sure why this makes me angry. It just does. She knows there was something about my test that I do not want to disclose. Does she just want to display the fact that I do not belong in Candor? Does she want me to transfer factions? I run to my room. It is all too much for me to take right now.

I am not sure why, but I start to cry. I throw my pillow at the wall and the sobs rack my body. Why am I crying? Just because my mother told me not to lie? No. I am not angry about that. I know I should not lie, and I do not want to, but it is hard to be so honest. It is like trying to eat healthy. You know you should not eat that slice of pie, but you can't resist, so you do it anyway. I smile a little at the thought. I was crying because I do not want to leave, but I know that I will.

The next morning, at breakfast, I am very nervous. Everyone is watching me. I know why. I completely flipped out yesterday, over my result. They already know that it was not Candor. Our last morning together, and all we do is just look at each other. We do not speak to each other. There are no words between us.

Finally, my father breaks the silence. "We should go," he says. "We don't have much time before the choosing ceremony, and we don't want to be late getting there."

I sit in a car next to our neighbor, Drew. His father drives us to the ceremony. We do not have a car. I do not like Drew. Not at all. And I would rather not sit next to him. He knows that I hate him. I have told him several times. He does not like me either. I'm glad I will not have to see him anymore. Drew is such a coward, he acts like a clone of this arrogant boy, peter. He and Molly the tank both. I call her the tank because she is fat and ugly, like an army tank. Those two do everything with Peter. I think it is more out of fear than out of respect. They just do whatever Peter does. They know not how to think and act for themselves. It is as if they share a brain. I honestly, would not be surprised if they did. None of them could ever belong in Dauntless. I doubt seriously that they will choose Dauntless.

The car is big enough for seven people. My father, my mother, my sister, Drew, his father, his mother, and me. We are only driving for about half an hour, but it feels like forever. The parents and my sister debate with each other, like typical Candor. Drew and I just glare at each other and elbow and push each other to irritate each other. I really want to get out of here, but I can't.

When we finally arrive, I have one last conversation with my parents. It is short, but I will remember it forever. My mother says five words to me. "Just choose what you want."

"I love you," I whisper to them. I really do. I wanted them to know that; wanted them to remember that. I walk with all the other sixteen year olds and we line up in a row. Then, the ceremony begins.

You guys are amazing! Love you sooo mush for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not listen to Marcus Eaton, one of the Abnegation leaders. I look at the girl next to me. She is one of the abnegation. The boy next to her, her brother, I think, called her Susan. That must be her name. I don't know the names of the Abnegation. They all look alike. The same hair, the same gray clothes, definitely not pretty. I do not like the way they act. Nobody can truly be so nice. They must lie about their feelings. I do not like liars, and that includes me.

They first name is called. James Tucker. One of my friends. I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that he will choose Erudite. He walks to the front of the room and cuts his hand. His blood drips into the Erudite bowl. I smile at him as he walks towards his new faction. He smiles back. His smiles says two words to me. 'Good luck.'

After a few minutes they call a Caleb Prior. He glances back at me. Wait…at me? No. He's looking at that girl, Susan. He gives her a serious look and whispers something to her. She looks hurt. "What's wrong?" I ask her. Then, I watch as he shifts his hand and holds it over the Erudite bowl. "Oh. I'm really sorry," I say.  
I hear someone yelling to Caleb and then, Susan starts crying. I am not usually good with crying people, but I have to try. I know the Abnegation are not big on physical contact, but I hug her anyway. She stiffens, but then hugs me back. "I love him," she says, softly, "but I never told him. I thought it was Selfish. But now he will never know." "It'll be fine," I tell her. I really do feel sorry for her.

The next person they call is Beatrice Prior. She must be the sister of that boy, Caleb. When her blood drips onto the Dauntless coals, Susan cries even harder. That girl, Beatrice is very small and looks like she could never survive Dauntless initiation.  
"She'll never make it through initiation," Susan says to me. I want to comfort her and tell her "I am going to transfer to Dauntless, I will take care of her." But I keep my mouth shut. Susan looks at me. "Are you going to transfer," she asks. "Yes," I say. "Please take care of her," Susan begs. "But don't tell anyone I asked. It's selfish of me."  
"I won't tell," I say. "And it isn't selfish. You want to protect her. There is nothing greater that you could do for her." I smile.

When Susan's brother, Robert, transfers to Amity, I begin to wonder why all the Abnegation are leaving. Susan is not shocked about this. She knew.

After Susan chooses to stay in Abnegation-there really are people that are truly selfless-, it is my turn. I slowly, walk up and take the knife. I stand in front of the bowls, and in a split second, I have made my choice. My blood drips onto the Dauntless coals. There is no turning back now. I have to go through initiation; I have to protect Beatrice Prior. I will try my hardest to do that for Susan, and to become a Dauntless member.

There are twenty-three initiates; twelve dauntless born, eleven transfers. Four of them Erudite, one Amity, five Candor, and one Abnegation. Beatrice. The Candor are me, Peter, Drew! Molly, and Albert whom everyone calls "Al". I do not know Al very well, but he seems nice enough. I hope Peter, Drew, and Molly fail. They are not brave. They feed off the insecurities of others. They are cowardly.

The Dauntless borns all jump on the train. "We have to jump on the train?" someone says. What a stupid question. We run alongside the train and jump on. An Erudite boy does not make it. An Erudite girl tries to grab his hand and pull him in, but fails to do so. He is now factionless. We now have twenty-two.

Beatrice almost does not make it, but I help her in. "Thank you," she says. Very Abnegation of her. I understand now that initiation will be dog-eat-dog. One strike and you're out. Welcome to Dauntless, the cruelest of the five.

"Are you alright?" I ask, Beatrice. She nods. "I'm Christina," I say.  
"Beatrice," she says. She looks awkwardly at my hand, and then shakes it. I forgot that the Abnegation do not shake hands. They are not much for physical contact. "Do you know where we're going?" she shouts, over the noise of the wind. "Fast trains mean wind! Wind means you fall out of the train, get back!" I yell. A strong gust of wind knocks a few to the transfers back, so that they fall on top of each other. I laugh. "I think we're going to Dauntless headquarters!" Where else would we go? "But I don't know where that is," she continues.

In that moment, I decide that I will protect her. Not just because I told Susan I would, but because we will become friends. I do not know where we are going, or what we will do, but I do know is that initiation will be brutal and we will both need somebody. If we had each other to ally with, we could make it through this together. If anyone tries to do anything to her, they will get a nice knuckle sandwich, and that will not be a pretty sight.

Hope you liked it xxxx thanx for all the reads!

even people from barbados, ireland and germany. (In less than 1day!)

I hope i can mean anything for you with this story so you make me soo happy with reading. Please write your name below so i can thank you for it cause i'm soo happy right (hihi from write) now (look also on wattpad for more)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi thanx sooo mush for reading and the people all over the world (from Asia, North America, South America and Europe in 1 day!) you are sooo amazing!**

After a long time of just sitting and talking on the train, someone says, "They're jumping off!"

I look and see the Dauntless members jumping from the train to the roof. "We have to jump too, then," Molly says. Thanks, captain obvious. We are really no stupider than you are. "Great, because that makes perfect sense, Molly. Leap off a moving train," Peter says, drily, trying to hide the fear in his voice behind the sarcasm. But I still notice it. Peter is a coward. He is not brave; not daring. He just likes to fight people. "This is kind of what we signed up for, Peter," Molly reminds him. No duh.

"Well, I'm not doing it," says the Amity boy, behind me. "You've got to," I tell him, "Or you fail," "I'd rather be factionless than dead," he says. I cannot really argue with him there. That is his choice. But he seems nice. Maybe we could be friends, if circumstances are different.

And besides, the more friends I have, the less I have to speak to Peter, Drew, and Molly.

"You can't force him," Beatrice says. It is not a very Abnegation statement. I can see why she left them. But still, she acts a lot like them.

I press my lips together. I am afraid to jump. It hurts when you land, and there is a chance I might die. I offer Beatrice my hand. I do not think that she is so sure about jumping either. "Here," I say. She gives me a weird look. "I…just can't do it unless someone drags me." She takes my hand and counts up to three. On three we jump together.

When we land, I immediately get up and look around to see who else made it. Molly scrapes her ankle. I laugh, softly. Then, someone lets out a bloodcurdling scream. I whip around and see a girl standing at the edge of the roof, sobbing hysterically. A boy attempts to calm her down. Her sister did not make it onto the roof. Her sister's body lays sprawled on the pavement below. We are down to twenty initiates now. The Amity boy is factionless and a Dauntless-born girl is dead.

I look at Beatrice. "That was fun," I say to her. We walk away from the edge. Beatrice pushes up her sleeve to look at the small scrape on her elbow. "Ooh. Scandalous! A Stiff's flashing some skin!" Peter says, smirking.

"Listen up! My name is Max! I am one of the leaders of your new faction!" a man yells. "Several stories below us is the members' entrance to our compound. If you can't muster the will to jump off, you don't belong here. Our initiates have the privilege of going first."

"We have to jump off a ledge?" asks a shocked looking Erudite girl. Nearly as smart as Molly, I'm impressed. This should not come as a surprise to her. After jumping on a train, and jumping off onto a roof, I would think she would expect something like this.

"Yes," Max says. "Is there water at the bottom or something?" "Who knows?"

We all look awkwardly at each other. No one wants to jump first. We are all afraid to jump off of the ledge, just as we were afraid to jump off of the train. Beatrice is the first to step forward. Dauntless. She unbuttons her shirt, balls it up, and throws it at Peter. It reveals the tight, gray T-shirt she wears underneath it.

"You go, girl!" I shout at her. When Peter scowls at me, I laugh harder. Beatrice is a lot cooler than she would give herself credit for. She does not look back again. She just jumps.

A hush falls over the crowd of initiates. Then we hear a shout from down below. "First jumper-Tris!" She changed her name. A new place. A new name. A new beginning. I understand completely.

I am the next to jump. I don't look down. I squeeze my eyes shut and go for it. I scream in mortal terror, but once it is all over, I realize that I enjoyed the rush of it all. I hit a net, and laugh. I cannot believe I just jumped from a roof.

I take someone's hand and he helps me up, out of the net; no he doesn't help me, he just pulls me out so i fall. When i hit the ground i just cannot stop laughing. I stand up. A boy and a girl stand on a platform. "I should have caught her, maybe then she wouldn't laugh like a lunatic," the boy says.

I stand and walk over to Beatrice-Tris. The name has a nice ring to it, but I will have to get used to using it. "I could like it here," I say to her. "Me too," she says. We both laugh. I know for sure, now that we will become friends. That is, if we make it through. And we will make it through.

**:-)**

**Thanx for reading and thanx:**

**MrsGoodeANot-So-TrainedMonkey (my first follower, so i'll never forget)**

**Divergentluver (and my first review!) **

**Really i'm so happy with your reviews**!


	5. Chapter 5

"This is where we divide," the girl says, after a while of walking. "The Dauntless-born initiates are with me. I assume you don't need a tour of the place." She and the Dauntless-borns walk in a different direction, while we, the transfers, stay with the boy.

"I usually work in the control room, but for the next few weeks I am your instructor. My name is Four," the boy says. That is a strange name. Why would someone go by number? Is it like you do not get a name, so you are just numbered; 1, 2, 3, Four.

"Four?" I say. "Like the number?" "Yes," he says. "Is there a problem?" "No." "Good. We're about to go into the Pit, which you will someday learn to love. It-"

"The Pit?" I interrupt, with a laugh. "Clever name." "What's your name?" Four asks. "Christina," I manage to say. "Well, Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction," he says. "The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut, got that?"

I nod. The second I am sure that Four is no longer in earshot, I comment to Tris, "What a jerk." "I guess he doesn't like to be laughed at," Tris returns.

We continue walking until we reach the place he referred to as "The Pit." "Oh," I say. "I get it."

The pit is a gargantuan underground room with plenty of shops. Plenty of young Dauntless members mull around. I want to ask why I do not see any old people, but decide it would be wiser to retain from doing so. Four would get angry with me if one word were to come out of my mouth.

"If you follow me," Four announces, "I'll show you the chasm." He leads us over to a place where there is a sharply angled drop in the ground. "The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" he shouts over the roar of the chasm's raging waters. "A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned."

I am completely stupefied. "Incredible," is all I can think to say. "Incredible is the word," Tris agrees.

Four steers the initiates to the dining hall. All the Dauntless members whoop and cheer and shout upon our arrival. I smile, and so does Tris. I do not much like Four, but with this kind of a crowd, there must be some nice people.

Tris and I find an empty table. Four walks over to us. Is he going to chew me out in front of everyone? What did I do this time? But, no. He just wants to sit with us. Wait what?! He slides into the seat next to Tris. Better her than me... Tris takes a hamburger and studies it as if it was a UFO. "It's beef," Four says. "Put this on it." He passes her a bowl of Ketchup. Maybe he is nicer than I originally assumed. After all, he did not laugh at Tris for having never seen a hamburger.

"You've never had a hamburger before?" I ask, my eyes widening in disbelief. "No," she answers. "Is that what it's called?" "Stiffs eat plain food," Four says. "Why?" I question. Tris shrugs and says, "Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary."

I smirk. "No wonder you left," I say. "Yeah," Tris says, "It was just because of the food." I catch the sarcasm in her comment. Four nearly cracks a smile. Four. Smiling. Whenever that happens, I will have seen all there is to see. But of course, I'm sure I would sooner watch pigs fly.

The door to the dining hall opens and a young man with dozens upon dozens of tattoos and piercings long, greasy, dark hair; as well as a grotesque face. I feel as though the cold look in his eyes piercing my soul.

"Who's that?" I ask. "His name is Eric," Four tells us. "He's a Dauntless leader." "Seriously? But he's so young." "Age doesn't matter here."

I exchange a look with Tris. I know that we are both thinking the same thing: Then what does matter?

Eric walks over to our table and sits down next to Four. Eric does not acknowledge Tris' or my presence.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me?" he says. "This is Tris and Christina," Four tells him, gesturing to Tris and me. Eric smirks at the sight of Tris. "Ooh, a Stiff," Eric says. "We'll see how long you last." I want to punch him for that comment. I can guarantee that if I have anything to do with it, which I will, Tris will indeed last. But I do not. I know that it would not be wise of me to get off on the wrong foot with a leader of my new faction.

"What have you been doing lately, Four?" Eric asks. "Nothing, really," Four replies. "Max tells me he keeps trying to meet with you, and you don't show up. He requested that I find out what 's going on with you." "Tell him I am satisfied with the position I currently hold." "So he wants to give you a job." "So it would seem." "And you aren't interested." "I haven't been interested for two years." "Well. Let's hope he gets the point, then."

Eric looks like he's about to be sick. He claps Four on the shoulder, then gets up and walks away. Eric does not want to lose his position as a Dauntless leader. But why would Four decline such an offer? I know I would accept it. I guess that the other Dauntless leaders want Four, rather than Eric, to lead.

"Are you two…friends?" Tris asks. She knows that they are not, but she want confirmation. "We were in the same initiate class," Four says. "He transferred from Erudite." He is trying to make Tris understand that Eric is not to be trusted. "Were you a transfer too?" Tris asks "I thought I would only have trouble with the Candor asking too many questions," Four says. Hey! That's offensive! "Now I have a stiff too?" "It must be because you're so approachable," she says. I detect a note of sarcasm in her voice. "You know. Like a bed of nails." Four looks her directly in the eyes, and she does not look away. "Careful, Tris," he finally says. Than he walks away.

"What?" Tris asks, when she sees me staring at her like 'Are you insane?' "I'm developing a theory," I say. "And it is?" "That you have a death wish." Than we both laugh

Thanx! You're F**KING AMAZING!

( Snow in Holland :) more than 5cm lalala happy happy lalala)


	6. Chapter 6

We are all silent as we follow Eric down a series of hallways. We just finished dinner when Eric "asked" us to follow him. We just follow aimlessly, unsure of what we are doing or where we are going. We assume that since Eric is leading us, he knows.

Eric halts in front of a door. "For those of you who don't know, my name is Eric," he announces. "I am one of the five leaders of Dauntless. We take the initiation process very seriously here, so I volunteered to oversee most of your training."

The very thought fills me with dread. Please let this be some sort of sick joke. Anyone but Eric. But no such luck. Eric is serious.

"A few ground rules," he continues. "You have to be in the training room by eight o'clock every day. Training takes place every day from eight to six, with a break for lunch. You are free to do whatever you like after six. You will also get some time off between each stage of initiation. You are only permitted to leave the compound when accompanied by a Dauntless."

It does not seem too hard to follow those rules. I have a feeling I will not be getting in trouble any time soon.

"Behind this door is the room where you will be sleeping for the next few weeks. You will notice that there are ten beds and only nine of you. We anticipated that a higher proportion of you would make it this far." "But we started with eleven," I blurt out before I am able to restrain myself. Making Eric mad? Not a wise decision.

"There is always at least one transfer who doesn't make it to the compound. Anyway, in the first stage of initiation, we keep transfers and Dauntless borns separate, but that doesn't mean you are evaluated separately. At the end of initiation, your ranks will be determined in comparison to the Dauntless-born initiates. And they are better than you are already. So I expect-"

"Rankings?" an Erudite girl cuts in. "Why are we ranked?" Eric's mouth curls in to a smile. On him, it looks horrific. It is as if he just wants to scare us all out of our wits. Which, now that I think about it, is highly likely. "Your ranking serves two purposes. The first is that it determines the order in which you will select a job after initiation. There are only a few desirable positions available. The second purpose, is that only the top ten initiates are made members."

Just as I thought. He does want to scare us. The statement he has just made, unlike our rankings, serves a sole purpose; to unnerve us all as much as possible. And it is serving its purpose extremely well, because I seriously doubt I am the only one who is disturbed by this. I look over at Tris. If Eric's words have frightened her in the slightest bit, she does not show it. She is brave. I know she can do this. We can get through this together. I will make sure that we both become Dauntless.

"What?" I say. "There are eleven Dauntless-borns, and nine of you. Four initiates will be cut after the final test." "What do we do if we're cut?" Peter asks. "You leave the Dauntless compound," Eric says. "And live factionless."

The Erudite girl looks like she is about to burst into tears. If she wants to make it here, she needs to toughen up.

"But that's not fair!" Molly says. She does not know when to shut up. I am not even sure of her ability to comprehend the phrase. She is an ignoramus in the truest sense of the term. "If we had known-" "Are you saying that if you had known this before the Choosing Ceremony, you wouldn't have chosen Dauntless?" Eric interjects. "Because if that's the case, you should get out now. If you are really one of us, it won't matter to you that you might fail. And if it does, you are a coward." He opens the door to the dormitory. "You chose us. Now we have to choose you."

We all walk into the room. I take the bed next to Tris and the Erudite girl. On every bed, there is a set of Dauntless clothes. Black pants and a low cut black shirt. I change, just like most everyone else. But Tris and a few others do not. They must not want to. I do not know why. They knew they would leave. It is normal to miss your family, but you are here now, and there is no turning back. You must adapt to life here or leave and live factionless.

Once I am changed, I talk to Tris about family, friends, and things like that. I find out that she was not expecting her brother to transfer, especially not to Erudite.

In about half an hour, everyone is tired and just wants to sleep. I just like in my bed, staring off into space. I listen to someone sobbing. It is Al. I try not to laugh at the irony. Someone so big, sobbing like a mere child. Even in the dark, I can just make out Peter's evil grin. I relax and soon, I am asleep.

I am still very tired in the morning. I get dressed and go to breakfast with Tris. She is smart. She remembers the way to the dining hall.

After breakfast, we walk to the training room. We are the last ones there, so we just go stand with everyone else.

Initiation has officially begun.

HI! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Please review if you do:) guys you are soo amazing! Every single read makes me soo happy and your riviews and messages are soo sweet! Please also tell me something i need to improve so i can make it better :•]

(I'm still happy i decided ones to publish it here also and it was already the best idea of 2013) xxx :-]


	7. Chapter 7

I shoot with a gun! After 3 shots i hit the target. It feels great!

Four just told us how our initiation will be and showed us how to use a gun. He told about 3 phases with fights and loosing our fears. Peter asked what fears and guns have to do with each other, whereupon four held his gun on peter's forehead. I'm still sad he hasn't pressed the trigger but it was funny to see. Peter was really scared, but now we are practicing with a gun.

We all have a gun and a target. I stand next to Al. He cannot handle the gun so i would laugh about it if i was in candor now, but i'm not. The initiation here is so serious... You already get many problems if i only smile about something.

When Al missed the target 6 times in a row four came to us and was really angry about how hard we were working. He said we were stupid candors if we didn't try harder, so four showed again how we are supposed to shoot and Al hit the target immediately.

I look to tris. She's talking to one of the erudite boys. Than tris shoots and hit the target. The erudite boys says anything but i don't know what. I shoot again. I like to shoot. It feels like i have power. Like i can mean something. Like i'm dauntless.

It's lunch time. I walk to Al. 'do you want to sit with us, al?' i see Tris looks to al. I see in her eyes she doesn't know what to think about him because of last night. When we reach a table and sit Al and i start to talk about school and candor. 'Do you remember Kimberly?' i ask. 'yes why?' al says. 'she has always liked you.' 'really, why didn't you tell that in candor, she was hot' we both laugh. Tris just stares. I don't know if it's because al is here or because of something else. 'do you remember math?' i ask al, continuing our conversation 'had we math together?!' He says. 'Yes! Don't you remember? It's not that i was really quiet at school.' 'it was the first class, i always slept during the first class, but what happened there?' 'i told Kim to said it to you cause maybe you'd leave, but she didn't cause she truly believed you weren't a traitor. She thought that about me too so she isn't a good seer' al laughs. 'tris, did we've got classes together?' I ask, turning my face to her. she just stares. I snap my fingers. 'Tris, are you still here?' 'What? What's the matter?' She looks like i just wake her op or something. probably i indeed wake her up out of her dreams. 'I asked if you remember if we have ever had classes together, i don't want to be silly but i don't remember the abnegation' so we talk a little bit while lunching. I think we all want to spare our powers for the training. (That's what i do)

After some minutes one of the erudite boys walks to our table 'Can i sit here?' he asks. Just talking while I! was talking. 'Why?! Don't you want to sit with your erudite friends?' I ask annoyed. Now i am totally not in a good mood for erudites 'They are not my friends. That we came from the same faction doesn't mean we are friends. Also Edward and Myra are dating so i don't want to be in their way.' I watch Edward and Myra, the other erudite transfers, while they are kissing. 'was that necessary, in public?' Tris says. 'What?' Al says, 'they jerk each other not exactly the clothes off or something' 'you don't kiss in public!' We (Al, the erudite boy, weird i don't even know his name but he does like he's our friend, and I) smile. 'What?' tris asks. 'It's clear you was abnegation. We don't make problems of public affections.' I say. 'Than i'll put myself over it' she says. than the boy says: 'or you can remain frigid! But only if you want to.' I throw my roll to the boy and say: 'don't be mean! She's just frigid, like you're a wiseacre.' I smile. 'Chris and Will!' Alright his name is will. 'I'm not frigid' tris screams. 'It is no problem. Just.. Cute. Look to you, you become red. That's cute.' Will says. Okay. I like will too. He's funny. But there can only 10 people become dauntless and we're with 4 so...

Maybe i exaggerate a bit but still...

After the lunch we go to another room. It's a very old room. There's a wooden floor with a circle in the middle. There are a lot of punching bags. Four shows us some punches and tells us to practice. We start and it goes really good! apparently i can fight pretty good, not as good as Peter or the erudite boy: Edward, but if you look to the girls i and molly do it the best. And molly has fight before.. With tris it doesn't really go good. Four notice it too and walks to her. He says something to her and presses his hand against her belly! Nobody touches her! Really. It's that four is a mush better fighter than i and he's our instructor but if he wasn't i would punch him now. He walks away. I breath again cause i stopped apparently. Than four walks to me. 'Hé, you! Why aren't you practicing anymore!' 'Sorry' i say. He walks to me. When he stands near he whispers to me 'don't worry about her, i'll take care of her by the trainings, but take care of her if i'm not with you.' Than i realize he was talking about tris.

I stare to four. What?! Why would he protect one of us? He looks weird to me cause i still stare to him. 'Thanks' i finally whisper back. Really i'm grateful for this but i didn't expect this of four. Why would he in the name of god take care of tris. 'Why' i ask. He hesitates but says 'I'll tell you but not here. It's to obviously but i will do.' I continue practice and just before he walks away he quickly says: 'don't tell this to her'

The rest of the training i'm not really focused anymore. I still wonder why four would protect tris.

When the training's ended I give tris a poke. 'It's a wonder four didn't broke you. He's so scary. His whisperings' i shiver. i know tris isn't scared of four-me to so i lied, al-ways-lies -but i don't want her to trust him really cause than eric or peter or TRIS! will notice four protects her. 'Yes, he's' she thinks what she would say so i think she don't like four while she does and she don't have to lie. 'Indeed intimidating.' she says. Yes that's a good word to say it.

This is smart. Almost like an erudite.

When i was a little kid my mother told stories about people they called the divergent. This were children that are good for different factions. With their aptitude test they didn't get 1 result but 2. I always thought this stories weren't true but when i see tris... She's so smart(not all the time but still..) I think she could go to erudite too. It's so weird. It's like seeing a fairy. You know they aren't real but you see one...

When we are at the chasm Al stops walking so i almost bump to him. 'I want a tattoo.' He says. Okay. after one day already a tattoo 'Of what?' Will asks. 'I don't know' i stop listening to their conversation and start dreaming. So mush happened today.

We decide to split up. I and tris go shopping. One of my favorites hobbies. We walk in a lot of shops and buy some clothes. This is tris' first shopping day ever! so she doesn't feel comfortable. At the end of the day i get her so far to buy a dress and let her use eyeliner! It's really funny cause they doesn't use mirrors in abnegation so she isn't used to watch herself. After shopping we run to the tattoo shop. When we arrive al's already in the chair to get a tattoo and will and i go look in the map with pictures cause the drawings are so beautiful! Tris starts talking to the woman of the tattoo shop. I don't know how it's possible but it seems like they know each other. Strange. In their conversation the women gets tris so far to take a tattoo too! A tattoo for her family. I should do anything for my family too but not jet. I need to think about it, i decide

Around 9 o'clock we walk back to our sleeping dormitory. Everyone's very tired because of today so we all sleep fast. Al doesn't cry as mush as yesterday. Better. I can see tears streaming down his face but he doesn't wake the entire room. Than i fall asleep. A night without dreaming.

The next day i wake around 6! And i am one of the latest! I immediately know what day it's: The day our first fight will be.

.

.

.

Hi! thanx sooooooooooooooooooo mush for reading. You guys are soo freaken amazing! really thanx soo much for all your reviews and i'm extremely glad for soooo much reads. i'm just soo happy i can mean a little bit for people all over the world. so thanx:

Spain,

United Arab emirates,

Germany,

Barbados,

Singapore,

Hong Kong,

Ireland,

United Kingdom,

Canada,

United States

and of course The Netherlands

(If you're from an other country please send a message and i'll put it there :P) hope you like it

xx for everybody cause every little person makes me HAPPYDEPAPPY!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! I hope you'll like it :-) happy Valentine's day! Enjoy if you have a boy/girlfriend and otherwise:

I'm forever alone too :-)

Xxx

.

.

I eat my breakfast. I try to let no one see i'm shaking but i almost certainly know there are people who see it.

After breakfast we walk to the training room where we have to fight. When we walk in Four just steps aside the chalkboard so we can see our opponents. My opponent is molly! The only girl i think that's able to beat me. Our fight is the second: after Will and Al's. I see tris doesn't have an opponent. Four looks to us. I see he nods to me, like he want to show me he really wants to protect tris. I see tris notice four has looked to us so i start to talk to her. "O no" i give her a poke. "ow!" Apparently i hurt her. "Sorry, but look! I have to fight against the tank!" I say. "Tank?" She ask. Now she looks to the chalkboard. I see she looks scared. I decide to tell her something about molly, peter and drew. "Yes, peters slave, the one that looks a bit like a girl." I point at them. "these three are inseparable since forever. I hate them"

The first fight starts. It's between Will and Al. I hope they won't punch each other really hard cause i don't want one of them get hurt. It must be terrible to fight to your friends. I can't imagine that i should hurt tris but if i have to..

I start telling tris about Peter, Molly and Drew. When i tell her i told Peter i hate him tris looks so weird. In candor we just told each other the truth. In abnegation they didn't so they seemed nice. If you tell the truth it can hurt or it can make things better. I don't know what's the best. I just say what feels right. She shouldn't think so mush, just do it!

We look again to the fight. Will and Al stop fighting for maximal 15 sec, but Eric starts screaming: "did you thought you did this to make fun?! Is it time for your siesta?! Go fight!" Al goes brave into Eric "But.. do we get points or anything? When is it over?" Yea Al needs to learn pull in too. I'm sure Eric doesn't like candors. like Four. "The fight is over when one of you can't go on" Eric says smiling. What?! He wants us to hit each other till we're knock-out?! Than Four tries to protect us: "according to the rules one of you can also specify" please Eric listen for once to Four. Please! "According the OLD rules" o no Eric doesn't listen to Four. "a brave man acknowledges the strength of others" four tries again. "A brave man never gives up"

Why did the leaders give Eric the guidance. Couldn't they do just a little nice thing for us by giving Four the guidance. That wouldn't be nice either but better.

Al and Will continues fighting and after a minute Al punches so hard that Will goes Knock-out. Al kneels next to Will and touches his cheek. We're all silent for a few seconds. Than Will flashes.

"Next: Molly and Christina" Eric says. Now, it's my turn. I crack my knuckles. I don't know if i will win this so i have to do like i think it will be easy so molly becomes intimidated. That's what i'm trying but i'm not a good actress. While i walk to the circle Four walks out of the room with Will. Why must he leave while i have to fight? Why does he let us alone with Eric? Alright now i'm really nervous. I decide to attack first cause i'm faster than molly. I kick her in her side. Now molly looks really angry. I hope Eric stops the fight when she knocked me out cause if he doesn't i'm sure molly will kill me. She jumps on me. I groan. This hurts so mush. I try to get out of her arms but i can't get out. Molly starts punching my face. By the first punch i turn away but that doesn't work she just punch again and again and again.

I'm shure she broke my nose and i can't completely open my mouth cause my cheek hurts so mush. Blood streams in my little bit opened mouth. I yell and while i do wonderfully she loses a bit of her adhesion so i can liberate one of my arms. I punch Molly to her ear. I know i can't beat her but i just want to hurt her as mush as possible. Strangely Molly loses her grip so i can get out of her arms. I go sit on my knees and feel my face. In a few second my fingers are totally coated with the blood of my nose. I cry. I feel a warm stream of blood streaming on my belly while my shirt becomes red. Molly kicks me in my side, like i did to her. It hurts so mush. Maybe one of my ribs is broken cause i can't get up.

When finally ends this fight. If it doesn't happen now Molly will kill me or give me some incurable wounds. Than i'll never become dauntless. And in the baddest case i even won't become factionless. I have to stop this fight now. I don't want Eric to trow me out of dauntless (yes i think he really would do that, just to scare the others) because of this but if i don't try i won't become it either. "Stop!" I scream. I lift my hands. "Stop, i'm.. I can't fight anymore." I see Molly relax next to me. But o no.. Eric walks to me. "Excuse me, what did you say? You can't fight anymore?" I squeeze my nose so (i hope) it stops bleeding. "Get up" he says quietly. Why are the dauntless members always talking quietly and scary. He takes my arm and pulls me through the door. I can barely stand because of my ribs but i don't want to fall now. Now is the moment i have prove Eric he was wrong. Now i have to show Eric and everybody here i'm not a coward. So i have to say. 'Come!' He says to the other and they follow. I see Peter smiling but Molly looks guilty. She smiles to peter but i see in her eyes she's guilty.

Eric takes us to the chasm. This doesn't mean anything good. I pinch my nose so the blood doesn't stream in my face anymore. It does not work good but it bleeds less.

Eric stops walking. "Climb beyond it" Eric says pointing at the railing. "What?!" I ask he wants me to climb beyond the railing that has a huge gab behind it! "Climb beyond it" Eric repeats "if you can hang there 5 minutes i'll forgive your cowardice." Maybe i can hang there but 5 minutes! That's long. Especially if you know that if you'll fall you almost certainly will die! "Alright" i'd rather run away and cry but i don't have the power to run, thought i still don't feel alright. I climb over the railing and hang on it.

After around 2 minutes there splashes a huge wave and i become wet. My face collides to the railing and my nose starts bleeding again. Warm blood streams down my face. A tear also does. A new wave almost let me fall. I only hang on 4 fingers now. Than i hear a voice: "come on Chris" I look to the owner if the voice. It's Al. I smile to him and he smiles back. "Come on Chris, you can do this!" I try take the railing again with my other hand. It succeed! "Come on" Tris also support me now. Really it supports me more than you'll think. "One minute left."

Maybe this is possible.

When the 5 minutes are over Eric doesn't look happily i succeed. When Al says the 5 minutes are over he first think a long time and than he say i have to do it myself. "No she did what you told" Al says. Really Al you shouldn't be so candor! But i need to thank him. Eric doesn't answer so Al bends to me and offers his hand. I take it and he lift me to the floor. He does it like i haven't weight! Tris tries to help me too but it isn't really useful but it's nice she tries. I go sit on the floor cause my legs can't hold my weight and look into Tris' eyes and than in Al's. "go to your room" Eric says to me and walks away with the rest of the transfers.

Just 10 seconds after Eric leaves me Four comes to me. 'Why did Eric do this to you?' He asks while he kneels next to me. He helps with getting me up. When i stand i say: "cause i give up with fighting." "What? Your face is fueled with blood." I almost fall cause my legs can barely hold my weight. "Around 6 years ago it was different. They change the initiation, make it harder" "oh" i say. Than i remember he still has to tell me about why he wants to protect Tris. It must when nobody could notice it and now nobody can. "You still have to tell me why you want to protect Tris." "Oh yea" you can see he's out of his comfort zone now "Christina, did you ever heard about the divergent?" What? What have the divergent to do with this? "Yes. I thought they were a myth? Why do you ask?" "Tris is one. If the leaders find out they will kill her." What?! Divergent exist! and Tris is one! But how can Four know she is divergent? "How do you know?" I ask. "I work with computers, i can see al the results of the tests. Tris' was deleted so i search for the person who took tris' test. Luckily she is one of my friends. Did you ever been in the tattoo shop?" What? i thought the results were well protected. Apparently not. But than Four also saw my result and maybe the film of it and..

"I was talking to you" "Oh sorry" what was his question?. Oh i remember. "yes i've been once in the tattoo shop." "Do you remember the woman there, Tory. She took Tris' test. So i went to her and asked her about it and she told Tris was divergent, as i supposed." That explained how tris know the woman but than i remember something: "but Four, that's not why you protect Tris. Eric just almost killed me too and don't let her fight doesn't make her strong. It makes her unprepared." Now he really don't know what to say. No, he knows what but he not if he should tell it. I decide to ask it: "Four, what do you want to say" i ask hopefully. "I've got my own reasons." He turns away and just before he walks away i quickly yell: "but you promised. And if you break it, do you really think i still trust you" He turns back and looks in my eyes. He's angry i asked but unexpectedly he answers: "Alright. It's because i was a stiff too. Her parents were there for me when nobody else was. I have to do this for them." He walks away muttering something about stupid candors. "Were are you going" i say. "Trying to protect your stupid friends from Eric. Go to the sleeping room, you need rest." Than he jogs away.

There i stand. I barely can walk but i have to. I know a lot of things i shouldn't know. Really, if there's one thing i can't imagine it's four with big ugly grey abnegation clothes. When i reach the sleeping room i immediately go to my bed and fall asleep. If i want to fight again tomorrow i'd better be ready for it.

.

.

.

Here it is. I hope you like it! Please tell if you do..

Xxx ly so much and again

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! I know i've been away of Fanfiction for a to long time but i saw just that i have almost 700! Reads! So thanx soo much for reading here cause you make a part of my life really good :-)

At six i wake up cause my cheek hurts a lot. I think i've slept around 14 hours! i decide to rise and go to the nurses to check my cheek cause it hurts really and i can't fight today in this condition. I see will lies in his bed so apparently al didn't do anything to bad to him.

In candor there was a little post with nurses for the fevers etc. but for broken bones or other operations we always went to amity. I think the dauntless have a post too. They must have it with all the wounded initiations like will. And me. So i step out of the room.

When i'm out of the room i remember i don't know where the hospital could be. I look around for persons but there aren't many people awake at 6. I walk through some couches and than i see four walking so i run to him. 'He Four' i say when i stand beyond him. He turns around. 'Hi Christina, how are you' 'i'm okay but i wanted to go to the hospital for a check. Do you know where this is?' He smiles. 'If you go to the hospital i'm not so sure if your okay, but it's next to the tattoo shop.'

I arrive in the hospital and a nurse walks to me. 'What's up' she says while she's chewing gum. Really!? a nurse with gum. Only in dauntless you can find such persons. I tell about my cheek and she gives me a salve but i don't feel any better.

I go to the dining room. I take a muffin. When i take a bit of it taste good. And if you are as down as i am right now, even a muffin can make you much happier than before. This blueberry muffin is maybe the nicest i've ever eat! (My mother could coke really good so that means something!) Wait i said could but she still can. I haven't seen her for so long and i wonder if she will come with present day. I don't think so. but maybe she will and i don't live anymore with present day. Or i'm factionless with present day and ask someone like peter about me and than she will think i am stupid.. I shouldn't think about that.

It's now 7.30 so our training starts in half an hour. I start walking to the training room. When i'm almost there i see tris and al and i walk to them. They are talking about the fight of al from yesterday. I know al is feeling really uncomfortable about the fact he beat will. 'I never want to do that again. NEVER.' Al says to tris. I decide to ruin their conversation not so i let tris say what i also want to say: 'But you have to' then we walk in the room. I look to the board and see i have to fight to will. It'll be hard but maybe will isn't as strong as he was before al beat him..(hope hope hope) i almost clash to tris cause she stoped walking. Than i see why 'oh no, do they really want you to fight again HIM' the name of "him" is peter! there is one person i hoped tris shouldn't have to fight against and in her first fight she must again that one.

The first fight is between Edward and Molly. I know Edward is a really good fighter and he'll beat molly quick. Al and i are trying to relax tris and when will comes to us at the end of Edward and molly's fight he tries to help us. I know it doesn't work but i don't know anything else to do than talk. When molly goes knock-out i know it's tris's turn.

Tris walks to the circle. Peter smiles to her like "he i'm going to punch you realllly hard" 'Are you alright stiff. You look like you're going to cry. If you cry maybe i'll save you a bit' he says. Funny really funny peter. why didn't you become a comedian. Than you also wouldn't be here.

I see four looking to peter like he want to kill him. I think he want that too so his look shows his emotions good.

But the moment my only real, like in girl) friend is going to get hurt really bad is not a moment to make fun with myself about four so i go back so my serious face.

'Come on stiff. One tear..' Tris trys to punch peter but it's not a smart move. Peter dodges it and punches tris much worse. Next to me i hear a gasp. I see al almost crying. What! Okay if he's worried but crying?! 'He al! What's up?' 'What's up! Don't you see peter hurts tris.' 'Of course but you act like you love tris or something' i said it as a joke but al doesn't say anything and bite on his nail. 'I don't love her' he mumbles. Okay i'm from candor so i always know when people lie but this is so obvious. 'Al if we go visit tris in the hospital i'll leave you alone with her.' I say watching peter push tris to the ground. 'Really' al says hopefully looking to me. 'But do you really think she must get back to the hospital?' he says almost crying again Okay.. Al knows Tris 3 days and he already "loves" her so much he must cry. Yea, that's weird.

Four walks out of the room. wait! FOUR WALKS OUT OF THE ROOM! I thought he cared about tris but he leaves while she fights against PETER! Tris lies on the ground now and peter just punch and kicks her. Eric doesn't do anything. He smiles. He really likes people hurt. 'Enough!' A woman i don't know screams. Four stands beyond her. Okay he cares about Tris. The woman takes tris' Knock-out body and carries her away. I relax and i am sure al does the same.

After tris' fight it was my turn. Will kicked me a few times and punched my cheek. Again my cheek. So i felt down and the fight ended quick. It went worse but al's fight was absolutely the worst. He let Drew punch him and felt on the ground. Okay if you don't want to beat a friend, but drew? When Drew was only 3 years old, he always threw stones against our windows and told the erudite did it. I knew he did cause ones i saw him and the other times it happened i saw him right at the moment walk in his home. Really if you don't want to hurt that!

Than four told us about a trip to the fence. To see how we can work if we make it to dauntless. If!

Now we walk to the hospital. Al didn't have much pain but Eric talked to him and i'm happy he didn't do that to me. Obviously al doesn't care and worries more about Tris. When we arrive will asks a nurse where tris is. 'he Chris, you should let me alone, remember.' Al whispers. 'Can you tell her about the trip than. it would be strange if will and i leave and you just stay. that's a bit to obvious.' I return while he nods. Probably al thinks tris would think it's normal if we walk away and Al waits to tell her something we could do too. Al is a weird guy. Really weird.

We sit next to tris when she comes back to earth. She's been knock-out for almost 3 hours. While waiting a nurse gave me ice for my cheek so the first this tris asks when she wake up is what happened with me. Abnegation. Divergent indeed. We joke a bit about our fights and stuff like that. I see al is looking angry to me so after a few minutes talking i don't want to leave but i don't want to hurt al's feelings so i can sleep tonight because a big baby is crying. Haha fun with yourself is always the funniest.

'Uhm. If we want to go to dinner we should go now. Do you want us to stay?' 'No you should go' she says. Yep abnegation. Than will and i walk away. What would tris think. I'd find it a bit strange if i lie in a hospital my friends go to dinner and one boy would stay. That's a bit obvious. But i'm happy about that. I finally get a chance to learn more about will. I think he's much nicer if i know him better so i'll enjoy this opportunity

.

.

.

Hi sorry i didn't update faster but i just don't have much time :-( so Did you like it? And do i still make much grammar faults? Please tell me what kind of faults i make so i can try to improve my writing! Xx You are amazing


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, here is part 10! I know this one is short but i'll try to update this week (before sunday) so.. Thanx for reading (again :-) ) and i love you! Xx

.

.

.

"Get up!" Someone yells. It's midnight and there are many people with flashlights in our room. I see Eric and Four are with them. I creep out my bed and stand maximal 1 meter away from Eric. I notice tris don't move. Eric does too. "He. Are you deaf stiff!" He yells. I see four's glance tighten. He really cares about her. Tris comes also out her bed. I look angry at Eric. He shouldn't yell at tris. "You've got 5 minutes to get dressed and go to the train yard. We're going on an other excursion."

Yesterday we went on an excursion to the fence. It was a bit boring but if i become dauntless i probably will work there.

Today we fought again. This was my first fight i won! But i'm tired because of the hard fight and i haven't slept more than an hour so i'm not happy we go on an excursion now.

I quickly get dressed and tris and i run to the railroad. When we arrive i see we're almost the latest. Only some of the Dauntless-Born aren't there yet.

Than i see the huge hill with guns! "Are we going to shoot something" i whisper to Tris. Smiling. If we shoot something this will be fun. Much nicer than the trip to the fence.

"Everybody, take a gun" Eric yells. We run to the hill and take guns. When i take a box with paintballs i smile even more. We're going to shoot each other in the dark. Yes this will be very nice. Than the train arrives and we all jump in.

Four starts telling what we're going to do "We're going to separate us in two teams and play capture the flag: the team that finds the flag from the others wins."

Nice! i'm excited now. "Every team has the same number of dauntless-born and transfers."Equally teams "first one team leaves to hide their flag, than the second goes."

Okay i'm ready. "What will we get if we win?" molly asks. Stupid girl only doing things if you get something in return.

Maybe if Eric was talking he'd understand but does she really think four (from abnegation! Okay maybe he indeed was) only does things four prices? "It's an honour to win" he says with a tone like molly indeed can't think.

"Four and I will be your captains" Eric says. Okay if i and tris can come in four's team it will go good but if we come in Eric's team...

"Let's start with the transfers." Eric says. "Okay, you first." Four says.

Why?

"I want Edward" Eric starts. "I want the stiff." Some people laugh.

If i knew who those are... I'll search real bullets and i have a gun so that won't be good for them. Why would four protect tris so obviously? Than i get it.

This is a game with running people and not fighting people and tris is really quick. I always was the fastest girl in my class and tris is much faster than i. Eric apparently doesn't understand. "Do you want to prove something, or do you choose the weakest so you can blame someone else." Eric says laughing. "Something like that indeed" Four says calmly. Tris looks angry now. "Your turn" four says trying to change the subject. "Peter" "Christina"okay it's now Tris and I against Peter and Edward. Maybe four could better choose tris later cause Eric won't choose her in the start. Eric chooses Molly now so they are a bit better

"Will" okay Tris Will and i are safe for Eric now but unfortunately Eric chooses al.

"Drew" "Myra" Myra is the latest (unexpected :p )

Than they divide the dauntless-born. I don't know them but indeed four chooses the slimmer persons. Four still pretends like we aren't good and Eric still believes it. Four offers even to go first, while you better can go second cause we shouldn't have to win. So we go first and than the game begins.

.

.

.

If you read this and you think: oh this is weird or hè? she uses stupid grammar or you don't get what is going on please comment

Or if you like it… please review and say what you like about it so i can try to use more stuff like that. I still want to learn how to write (because this isn't really good i know) so please tell me how to do it better

Thanx xxx LY


	11. Chapter 11

Hi! I just watched and i had 1.368 reads, 1 favorite, 8 followers and 17 reviews :-) So thank you all for reading. (and can you please return if i send you a pm :p )

.

.

.

'When your team won, where did you hide the flag?' A dauntless-born girl asks four. 'I'm not going to tell you that, marlene' four returns rough. This "marlene" laughs flirty to four but especially he doesn't like it. I laugh a bit and i see Tris does the same.

We just jumped out of the train and are now searching for a place to hide the flag. I totally don't know where we are so i decide to say nothing.

'Navy pier!' yells a really hot guy. 'My brother was in the team that won. They hide it in the carousel.' Than we'll go there i think.. Just before i want to say that will says it: 'then we'll go there' the last days i talked much with will and he's really nice. We've got the same interests and we laugh a lot. In candor there weren't boys i was able to laugh so much with and we feel each other perfectly...

'Chris' will says. Apparently everybody walks and i stared and didn't walk. It's night so i can't see good but in the distance i can see some buildings. I recognise these buildings but i don't know what they are.

We walking eastwards, away from the buildings. Than i know what they are.

'He will' i say while punching against his shoulder ''aren't we near the erudite headquarters?' 'Yes a bit southerly' than i see his look becomes a bit straighter. Apparently i'm not the only one missing home.

After a few minutes walking in silence "marlene" takes her flashlight. Finally i can see something but than "hot guy" has to be sturdy 'Are you afraid for darkness, Mar?' 'If you want to step in glass..' But she expand her flashlight. Nooo. Why do these stupid dauntless (including me) always have to make everything harder.

Than we can see a huge wheel. It's white and there are around 20 red carts hanging on it 'you'd imagine, people sat in that. For fún!' Will says. I laugh.

'Than you'd be dauntless' tris says. She of course never did something to make fun. In candor we hadn't things like this but we laughed at least. So i think this is a bit a sad version of a wheel, a Dauntless wheel wouldn't have carts. You should just hang at it and hope you'll survive. I smile. I see tris and will looking at me. Apparently i said the last aloud.

Tris's soon focused at something else but will still stares at me. Why would he? I start talking to him hoping he'd stop starring: 'i bet you don't dare to jump in the swamp.' 'You first' we both laugh. Than we arrive by the carousel.

'In ten minutes the other team chooses their location. I suggest you'll use this time to make a tactic.' Four says. Than he gives Will the flag and goes yo the carrousel.

Will starts talking about his tactic but "marlene" interrupts him. 'Who had give you the leading?' She says.

BITCH.

'Nobody, but somebody has to do it' go on will. You're better than this bitch. I see "marlene" wants to punch will so i decide to stop them. By talking. I just say a tactic i don't agree with about wait for them like cowards but at least "marlene" don't punch will. We all start arguing. I agree with will's tactic but everybody says something different.

A few minutes later i hear a gun chatter. I look in the direction of the sound and see tris running away. Okay.. What's she doing. Than i see she's running to the wheel. Does she really want to climb in it? I start walking to her but Four stops me. 'You'd better stay here, i'll look what she's doing.' 'I can take care of myself' i say a little too mad. 'Trust me' okay. I don't like this but okay. i walk back to the team.

"Marlene" apparently isn't really happy i left so she start yelling at me how stupid i am and why i "scared Four away" 'So you all don't do anything so if you want action come with me' she says finally. Than she walks away. 'We should stay together.' An older girl says. i think she helps training the dauntless-born so the half of our team walks with marlene (the ones who want to shoot without tactic). Than will touches my shoulder. 'Chris, let shoot something'

if there's one thing i don't want to do right now is go with a bitch that just yelled at me 'sorry will but i stay here' 'okay, but you'll regret it' than he walks away. Luckily drew also leaves. We still are with 6 people. The older girl that introduces herself as Lauren, the boy Uriah. 3 other dauntless-borns i don't know and (of course) Me.

I talk with Lauren and Uriah. Our conversation isn't really interesting but it's funny. They came to me because they respected it that i stayed as only transfer. Uriah asks me about my fighting skills and i tell they aren't really good. Than he shows me a fighting skills but he accidentally he hits his arm and falls, by little balance. We both laugh.

Than unexpected the wheel starts turning. 'What's going on?!' I yell, still half laughing cause uriah's arm becomes blue/purple. 'Maybe the other team is near and we didn't even hide the flag.' I hear but i don't know who said it

After a few minutes i hear a voice from behind me 'Where is everybody?' I almost jump out of fear. I turn around and see it's four. And tris. Smiling. 'You let the wheel rotate?' Lauren asks 'are you become crazy?'

Tris stays next to four like she's the world but she doesn't even dare to talk. 'It doesn't matter, we know where they are' And they know where we are. Oh and now he and tris are amazing

'We?' I say with a bit spot. If i didn't follow her or he didn't stop me I would stay there but now they are amazing.

'Yes while you were doing.. Nothing tris climbed in the wheel to find the other team.' O now tris is amazing and we weren't! I wanted it but he forbidden me and now he says i didn't do anything. Really hasn't he feelings?

'And how will it continue?' Uriah asks. Four looks to tris and she starts telling a tactic. It's really smart. I bet four just told her this and she must say like she's genius.

In the tactic we separate us in 2 teams. One as bait and one as searchers for the flag. Of course tris goes in the finding flag team. Really i love her but she shouldn't act like she is amazing. So i also want in the finding flag team. With uriah.

I start running because i want to be near the flag before tris is. one problem: she's faster. This is the first time we really run and she's fast!

After a long run i see the flag but tris also does. The flag hangs in a huge tree so tris is to small for it. Haha. I decide to not push her away and ask it (kind of) nice. 'Come on tris, you already proved yourself. Please let me take it.' Than i take the flag and start yelling. We won. Everybody runs towards me and start yelling and congratulate me.

I like dauntless like this.

.

.

Hi! Here is part 11 :-) soo did you liked it?

I just want to thank you and i really like that people all around the world read it. So thank you if you're from:

Spain, (i'm going to spain in the summer :) )

United Arab emirates, (omg i really want to go here once)

Germany, (our nightbours :-) even if i don't like your language. Deutsch ist nicht geil, glaube ich)

Barbados, (i never heard of this before fanfiction but i watched pictures of it and it's beautiful!)

Singapore, (i like china)

Hong Kong, (i really want to go there! And i like the food :p )

Ireland, (i like green and gold and orange and rainbows and dwarfs)

United Kingdom, (londen (not the only city but the one i was last)is just amazing. I really liked it when i was there: big ben etc. )

Canada, ( i like the falls there and it was amazing when i was there :-] )

United States, (this country is simpely amazing everyrhing there 3 i can write a complete story about how amazing it is but everybody just know it is)

France, (je ne parle pas trop bien mais français est bon. J'aime ça paroles. Et marie le pen est stupide)

Brazil, (haha i'm still proud we beat you with football at the WK in 2010. Do you remember :-) )

Finland, (i like saunas and your hear colour is gorgeous)

Australia, (i like kangaroos and desert and once i'll go to australia :) )

Philippines, (there is simply amazing and not a bit but a lot. i've never been there but i just really like it)

Norway, (i like trolls :) they are amazing and cool :) like your country. I only was 5 when i visited norway so i don't really remember but i liked it)

Belgium ( (als jullie franse belgen zijn hebben jullie peg) belgen zijn gewoon geweldig en hebben het beste accent van de wereld en 'alle en gij zijn de coolste woorden ever)

or of course The Netherlands (ajax kampioen tralalalala)

(Omg north-America, south-America, Europe, Asia, Australia) (i only miss Africa!)

And thank you for your reactions. Can you please give me some tips about grammar cause i want to improve it. Like if i make lots of mistakes with adverbs or tenses etc.

I love you all and thanx!


End file.
